Responsibility
by LMXB
Summary: A short scene that sees Kara and Cat reunite after the events of Exodus.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a short scene set a day or so after Exodus.

* * *

"I am impressed. Snapper did in under six months what a failed to do in over two years."

"Ms Grant? What are you doing here?" Kara asked looking up at her former boss who was standing opposite her.

"Am I not allowed in National City any more?" Cat asked as she sat down.

"No, I mean yes, no I mean no. Of course you're allowed in National City. I just thought you were not here." Kara replied flustered.

"Apparently not." Cat said dryly.

"How are you? How's Carter?" Kara asked trying to sound casual.

"Carter is fine. But I'm not here for chit chat. What happened?" Cat asked.

"What happened?" Kara parroted.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to echo? Don't play dumb. How did you get fired?"

"Snapper didn't tell you?" Kara asked.

"I want to hear it from you."

"I made a choice. A choice I stand by, but the wrong choice for my career."

"By which you mean."

"I published a story despite only having one source and Snapper saying no." Kara confessed.

"You were sure of the story?"

"One hundred percent."

"But you couldn't prove it?"

"No. And only Supergirl was prepared to go on record and Snapper wanted two sources."

"So rather than find another one you took a short cut and broke the golden rule of reporting?"

"There was no time." Kara said. "Innocent people were being rounded up and flown into space."

"Did you know that at the time or did you believe they were going to be killed?" Cat asked.

"Killed."

"So your story was unverified and incorrect?" Cat pressed.

"I guess." Kara conceded.

"Do you know why people fear Supergirl and her dimwitted cousin?" Cat asked.

"Because they have god like powers and if they lose their tempers there is no stopping them?" Kara guessed.

"Superficially yes. But deep down the reason why people fear and resent them is because the rules do not apply. If they chose to disobey the rules no one can stop them. And when they disobey the rules the world changes. As journalists we have the power to disobey the rules and if we do we can change the world for better or worse. But that is not our job. Uncovering the verifiable truth and reporting it in a non biased way that allows the public to make an educated decision, that is our job." Cat paused to make sure Kara was still listening before adding. "You pushed your agenda. An agenda that may well have been correct, but that was not your job. And that can never be your job as a journalist. Do you want Supergirl to be judge, jury and executioner? No. No one should have that much power. Yet running any story you want gives you that power. Having the ability to ignore the rules never justifies breaking them. Until you learn that lesson you are not fit to have any position of power."

"I know that, but what happens when you know it is the right choice?" Kara asked.

"How do you really know? You can't without proof. Trusting your instinct in chasing a story is one thing, but in publishing it is another. Have you always been in complete control of your emotions?" Cat asked. "Have you always been one hundred percent good? You've never been controlled by your dark side? Moral compasses can go wrong accidentally or deliberately. The problem with someone like you is you are so good you expect the same in others and that makes it easy to manipulate you. The rules are there to protect everyone, including you."

"What would you have done, knowing that there was only a few hours before it was too late?" Kara asked.

"Whatever it took to get the approval of my editor." Cat said. "Beg, hound, work outside the box. If it is the truth their will always be a way."

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't. You let yourself down. But I have no doubt you will learn from this and become better." Cat said before asking. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Everything has moved so quickly recently, maybe having some time to reflect will be a good thing." Kara said.

"Whatever you do make sure you don't abuse your power."

"I won't." Kara promised.

"Kara, no matter what you do I am sure you will be fine."

"Thank you." Kara smiled before watching Cat turn and walk out of her life once more.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
